A Pokemon Christmas 2007
by amv4eva
Summary: Happy Holidays, everyone! It's all of our pokemon friends together for a strange, but very fun holiday party! MayDrew and AshMisty YAY! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


_YAY!!!!_

_Here is my Christmas special for fanfiction!!! Merry Christmas, everybody! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa!!_

_Dedicated to: EVERYONE!!!!!_

_P.S. After this story, I pit in a crapload of spoilers for future stories (Heck, I've been gone for 3 months, but I also have like 10 different notebooks, so…)_

_Enjoy!!!_

A Pokemon Christmas 2007

May rolled over and fell out of her bed. "OOF!" she cried. "That was a great start to the day."

"Hey, May," May's mom, Caroline, said as she entered the room. "I just wanted to tell you Merry Christmas Eve before your Dad and I went to that work party. I wish it wasn't all day, but all of the Gym Leaders in Hoenn are going to be there and…."

"Mom," May said, holding up her hand, "It's alright. Max and I were going to decorate our tree and watch TV all day. We'll be fine."

"OK." Caroline replied, "But if you want to invite a few friends over, you can. Have a party of your own!"

"Hmmm…" May's eyes lit up at that idea. "I'll think about that. Anyway, I'll see you tonight."

Caroline smiled and gave her daughter a hug. "I'll see you later, sweetie." And she and her father left.

May rolled up out of bed, put on a long-sleeved sweater and white jeans. She ran a brush through her hair and went downstairs. Max, her little brother, was in the living room eating cereal and watching cartoons.

"Max!" May called, "What do you think of having a little Christmas party with our friends?"

"Who were you going to invite?" Max asked.

"Oh, you know, Misty, Bethany, Cori, Ash, Brock, Jack…"

"Drew…" Max said, giving May a sly smile. It grew wider when his sister turned a bright red.

"Um… Sure… Him, too." May mumbled.

Max tossed her the phone. "You call everyone; I'll get ready and see if we have stuff to make cookies." He ran from the room before May could say anything.

"I hate it when he does that…" She said under her breath. She grabbed her address book, and started punching numbers.

Bethany, Jack, Misty, Ash, Cori, and Brock all agreed. May took a deep breath, and typed in Drew's number.

_I can't believe I'm inviting him to this party,_ May thought as it rang, _He's sure to be a lot of fun._

"Hello?" Drew's voice said. May's heart leaped into her throat.

"H-Hi, Drew," May stammered, "Max and I were having a Christmas Party, and we invited all of our other friends, so I'm, uh, calling to invite you."

Drew seemed to be thinking. "Well, my parents are going to be having this big thing today-"

"So it's a no?" May guessed, her heart falling.

"Actually, I doubt they'll notice I'm gone." Drew replied. May swore she could see his smirk. Then he bitterly added, "They wouldn't really notice me if I was there, either. Sure, I'll come."

"Oh, um, thanks." There was an awkward silence. "Is it a fancy party?"

"You know my parents." May could tell Drew was rolling his eyes. "Of course it will. Lots of champagne and fancy cheese." May giggled.

"'Excuse, me sir, but would you care for some of this cheddar? We bought it extremely unnecessarily from France because we had nothing better to do.'" Drew said, imitating a pompous British accent. (A/N- NO OFFENCE, PEOPLE FROM UNITED KINGDOM!! OR FRANCE!!YOU GUYS (AND GIRLS) ARE AWSOME!!!)

May really did laugh this time. "Nice, Drew. Hope to see you soon." She blushed when she realized what she had said and said good-bye quickly. She set down the phone as Max came into the room. From the barely concealed smirk on his face he had been listening to the entire conversation.

"Who was that, May?" he asked innocently. May ignored him and said, "Come on. Help me get the tree decorations out of the basement."

…**Happy Holidays** …

Drew put down the phone, thinking. Downstairs, he could hear the guests arriving. "I'm sure she won't mind if I come over early…" Drew muttered as he left the room.

"Drew!" he heard a man's voice call. He cringed as he heard it, and turned to see his father, Derek, coming down the hallway towards him.

"Er… hi, Dad." Drew said shiftily.

"Why aren't you dressed for the party?" Derek asked.

"I am dressed for the party." Drew answered. "I'm going to a friend's party."

Derek raised his eyebrows. "Who, then, is this friend?"

Drew crossed his arms. "May Maple. She's a girl I met in Slateport a few years ago."

"Isn't she your girlfriend?" his father asked. "The girl who you always battle and stare at when she's onstage? I've heard that you have quite a little crush on her."

Drew turned dark red. "W-What? May? No! No, no, no! She's just my friend."

Derek smirked. "Drew, as much as it seems that I'm not, I'm your father. I know that you're lying to me. I've seen you two in those contests."

"Um, right, great." Drew said, "Can I go now?"

Derek shrugged. "Knock yourself out. Tell her how you feel, too."

Drew rolled his eyes as he went back down the hallway. "He picks the one thing that I can't lie about with a clean concscince."

...**Happy Holidays**...

May smiled as her friends all rolled up their sleeves to get ready to make gingerbread cookies. Brock, the best cook, would be overseeing them all. Misty and Ash were going to be making the dough, Jack and Bethany were rolling out the dough, May and Drew were cutting out the cookies, and Max and Cori were putting them in and out of the oven. In the living room, the movie _A Christmas Carol_ (A/N My absolute favorite Holiday Movie!!! Go Ghosts!!) was playing.

"That smells so good!" May said, breathing in the fresh, ginger-y scent. Drew grinned.

"Hey, Misty," Ash said, "You've got a little something on your face." The two of them were covered in white flour.

"Do I?" Misty asked, "Where?"

Ash grinned. "Right… there!" he poked Misty on the tip of the nose with some red cookie icing.

"Ash! You nerd!" Misty dug her flour- covered hands into his hair. When she was done, several white streaks were in his hair. Everyone burst out laughing.

"HEY!!" Ash cried, though he was laughing too. "What's so funny?"

"You look like a zigzagoon!" Jack said. "Bethany, get a picture!"

Bethany grinned, and pulled out her cell phone. "And- there!" She saved the photo with a click and put it on the counter.

"I think we have enough cookies for a few more Christmases." Brock said with a grin.

"They won't last until tonight." Drew murmured in May's ear. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. She blushed when she saw Misty, Bethany, Cori, and Max smiling over at the pair of them. May quickly stepped away.

"Um…So, Mom and Dad always give me and Max a tree for us to decorate, and we were wondering if you wanted to put on the ornaments?" May said, trying to cover up that awkward moment. Obviously May was still blushing, for now Brock, Jack, and Ash were eyeing her. Drew was looking slightly hopeful, though May couldn't imagine why.

They all went into the living room, and pulled out the ornaments. Bethany hung a crystal snowflake high up in the branches, as she was very tall. Brock put up Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Cori placed a happy little snowman in the middle. Max put a Plusle and Minun ornament. With a little help from Drew, May put up a Beautifly.

After a few hours, they had hung up all the decorations. They all stood back, admiring their work. It couldn't have been more perfect.

Bethany smiled as she started,

"_Oh, Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree, __How lovely are your branches._"

All of the others joined in,

"_In beauty green they'll always grow __In summer sun and winter snow __Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree __How lovely are your branches."_

They all finished, smiling at each other they all put their arms up around each other's shoulders as they sang,

"_Jingle bells, Jingle bells, __Jingle all the way! __Oh, what fun it is to ride in a __One-horse open sleigh! __Oh, jingle bells, Jingle bells, __Jingle all the way! __Oh what fun it is to ride in a __One- horse open sleigh __Hey!"_

They all laughed. "This is the best Christmas ever!" Cori gushed

"Yeah!" They all agreed.

"Hey, Bethany," Misty said with a grin, "Sing _All I Want for Christmas_!"

"Huh?" Bethany said, blushing slightly. "By Mariah Carey?"

"Yeah, come on!" May smiled. "You're a great singer!"

"Um… O.K." Bethany muttered. She closed her eyes for a moment, getting the beat, and then started,

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You _

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You

All I want for Christmas is you... baby" 

Bethany finished, blushing crimson.

"Since when have you been able to sing like that?" Jack asked awestruck. "I mean- well- I've always known you were a really good singer, but- _wow._"

Bethany smiled. "I think the cookies are cool enough to eat." The girls went to go fix a plate of gingerbread as the guys went to go watch TV.

"That was really unbelievable, Bethany!" May say with a grin.

Bethany smirked. "You and Drew have been getting along extremely well today, May. I haven't heard you yell at him at all."

May blushed. "What are you getting at?"

Cori was evidently thinking the same thing as Bethany. "Tell Drew how you feel about him!"

"What, and watch him laugh in my face?" May snapped, "It would take a miracle for him to like me back!"

"It's Christmas, May." Misty said simply. "Christmas is a time for miracles."

"_Christmas is a time for miracles_." May said under her breath. She kept thinking this as she poured the milk.

Off in the other room, Drew was in the same situation.

"Tell her, gosh darnit, Drew!" Jack was saying.

"How do you go up to a girl and just say, 'Hi, I like you a lot' or whatever?" Drew barked.

"Er… wing it?" Ash said.

"Wing what?" Cori asked as the girls all came into the room.

"Nothing" They all said together. They all raised their eyebrows, but didn't press the point.

"What should we watch?" Jack asked, "It's 4 in the afternoon. We can watch a movie, then have a snowball fight."

"Sounds good to me." Bethany said. "So, any suggestions?"

"_A Christmas Carol?_" Cori asked.

"We've already watched that." May said. "How about… The first _High School Musical?"_

"Ah, no." Drew said, "We should watch the first _Die Hard_ movie!"(A/N OMG I LOVE THOSE MOVIES!!!! YIPPEE KAI-AYE!!!!!)

"Drew, John McClane kills people in that movie!" Brock said.

"It takes place at Christmas!" Drew argued.

"It's rated R, though, isn't it?" Bethany asked.

"Oh… yeah. We shouldn't watch that with Max." Drew deflated. May patted him on the back.

"Maybe we should just watch _A Christmas Story?_" Max said. They all went quiet.

"Sure!" Cori said, "I love that movie!"

They all agreed, and spent the next hour and a half watching the movie (A/N I've never seen this movie. I asked my Dad about it) in that time, they ate all of the twelve dozen cookies they had baked (thanks mainly to Ash and Jack). At the end, they all suited up and got ready.

"Wait…" Bethany said, thinking for a minute, "Where's my cell phone?"

Jack pulled out his phone. "I'll call it.

Bethany's eyes grew wide. "No, Jack, you really, _really_ don't have to do that, it'll turn up-"

Jack chuckled. "Come on, is it gonna blow up or something?"

"No, but-"

A song suddenly rang out:

"_Could it be, you and I never imagined? __Could it be, suddenly I'm falling for you? __Could it be you were right here beside me, and I never knew? __Could it be that it's true that it's you?" _

The phone beeped to signal a missed call. "Guess it's in the kitchen…" Bethany murmured, running to get it. As she came back, from the bit of her face you could see from behind her blue scarf that she was blushing madly.

"Um, Bethany," Jack started, "Why is your ringtone-?"

"Come on, let's go kick booty!" Bethany said, cutting across him. They all went to the park and started an all-out every-trainer-for-themselves war. Only after three hours did they finally stop. They all lay on their backs and laughed until it hurt. It really was the best Christmas Eve ever.

And for some of them, it wasn't over yet.

"I think it's time to go home…" May said. Suddenly, everyone got up and ran off, leaving her alone. Or so she thought for a moment.

"What was that about?" Drew's voice asked. May turned to see him standing a few feet away from her. She shrugged.

"So… do you, um, want to go for a walk?" May asked. Drew raised and eyebrow at her. _Oh, God, why'd I ask that?_ She wondered.

To her surprise, however, Drew smiled and said, "Sure." And so, together they walked down the park lane. A soft white snow fell around them, though the sky overhead was clear.

"My hand is so cold." May said as she rubbed her hands together. She pulled off her glove and examined it. Then she groaned; there were dozens of tiny holes. "How could I have missed that?How did that even _get_ there?" She grumbled. She rubbed her hands together; pain shot through her fingers.

"It's not good for you to do that." Drew said, "Here." To May's surprise (as in you-could've-knocked-her-over-with-a-pin surprise) He gently slid his hand into hers. He had taken off his glove, too. "Wow, you're fingers _are_ cold." He said conversationally.

_He's acting like nothings happening,_ May thought, _Holy crap, he's holding my hand. I'm actually walking with Drew Maxwell on Christmas Eve and holding his hand._ She held his hand tighter.

_Oh my God, what am I doing???!!!_ Drew asked himself, _I am actually HOLDING HER HAND. Wow. I highly doubt this is going to ever happen again._

May suddenly stopped. "Look, Drew!" She used her free hand to point up to the sky. "The Christmas Star!" The light was glowing very brightly above the two of them.

"Make a wish." May said quietly. She closed her eyes and thought hard about what to wish for. Drew did the same. And together they wished the same thing:

_I wish for a real Christmas miracle._

After a minute, they opened their eyes. Then they turned and stared at each other. They unconsciously leaned in closer.

_Maybe…_May and Drew thought at the same time, _the girls/guys were right. Maybe Christmas is a time for miracles._

They looked straight into each other's eyes. Emerald on Sapphire. The both of them lost themselves, and they forgot that they hated each other and that they were rivals. All they knew was that they were both slowly leaning in and closing their eyes. And then their lips touched.

_Wow._

Fire coursed through May as she kissed him. With the hand that wasn't holding Drew's she reached up and touched his cheek with her finger tips. Drew wrapped his free arm around her waist.

After what felt like forever and a day, they broke apart and stared at each other. May smiled at him slightly. Drew gave her that soft smile that always made her knees tremble.

"Merry Christmas, May." Drew said, gently giving May a peck on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Drew." She said. She smiled back and kissed him on the cheek.

Drew pulled away. "I'll see you soon." He smiled again and left. As he walked, May gently put her fingers to her lips.

"I Guess Christmas really is a time for miracles." May said quietly.

_YAY!!! It seems like a long one shot, but maybe it's just the computer. _

_PLEASE review!!! Happy Holidays everyone!!!!_

_PS- Please check out my profile, and send me a message when you're done with all those SPOILERS!!!!!_


End file.
